This invention relates to a microwave heating apparatus, comprising an applicator and microwave source.
One type of microwave applicator, well suited for heating of loads with relatively small surface/volume ratios, is described in the Swedish Pat. No. 77 05965-7. Such a low ratio exists e.g. for cubes, cylinders and spheres. In this reference, a number of undesirable properties of ordinary microwave ovens are described. These undesirable properties can be eliminated by employing special applicators for small loads. The type of applicator described in the above patent is thus suited for cubical, cylindrical or spherical loads, but is not suitable for disc-shaped loads. For the treatment of such loads, another field pattern is required.